Shared Secrets
by LaRae-Fire
Summary: Once the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses are tied by a suprising secret many wizards have new ideas. Set in repeated 7th year.


**This is my first Pansy/Harry fic but I do love me some Slytherin/Gryffindor pairing so eventual Tracey/Ron.**

****

It was quite a bit of a shock to many students when Draco Malfoy not only returned to the school but also got the head boy position. Of course no-one was more surprised than Harry, who had seen Malfoy personally help Lord Voldemort.

He was very worried about the head girl, Hermione and even though he hadn't done anything in the first week, Harry was sure Malfoy was up to something.

Harry seemed to have a 6th since concerning his friends and was even closer to them after the war and he just knew that Hermione wasn't telling him everything.

That's how he ended up under the invisibility cloak after curfew following Hermione to the newly rebuilt room of requirements.

Once the door opened up he could see that it was a living room of sorts with a love seat and a mini bar. WAIT! What was Hermione doing with a mini bar!

Forgetting about the promise he made to himself about not meddling he stepped in the door after Hermione. Every couple of minutes she would get up look at the clock and start pacing and just when Harry was about to reveal himself, none other than Draco Malfoy rushed through the door.

Instead of the horrified face I expected Hermione to wear she put on a great big smile and kissed him right on the lips as if it was a normal occurrence. Disgusted, I wanted to leave, but now that both of them were in there I was trapped until they decided to leave.

"I missed you princess," I heard Malfoy whisper. "Ooooh Draco" moaned Hermione as he kissed her neck.

Then I heard Hermione say "Drake when can I tell Harry and Ron about us, we can't hide it forever, and I want you to tell your friends too"

"Hermione you know what they would think of us being together and I don't want you to get hurt, but if that is what you truly want to do we can get them all together at The Three Broomsticks tomorrow and give them the news." Replied Draco.

Hermione squealed and said "Thank you Draco! I didn't know how much longer I could pretend I hated you."

He laughed and they gave each other a goodnight kiss before heading to their dorm and owling their friends.

. . .

_Gryffindor boy's dormitory_

Harry wasn't surprised at all when as soon as he reached the top of the stair his owl gave him a neatly written note asking for 'his presence at The Three Broomsticks no later than 12 sharp.'

Ron who was the only boy still up was wondering the reason of the note and muttered about "stupid sneaky witches and their secrets."

Harry who was in a foul mood from the previous news stomped of to his bed to relive the events of today. He knew that since Hermione was his best friend he needed to support her in every decision including ones he considered big mistakes. After making himself comfortable with this idea he slowly fell into an uneventful sleep.

**. . .**

_The Three Broomsticks_

Hermione motioned her friends over to a long table and Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Luna sat down by her. "Eww, look the nasty albino ferret is walking up to us," mocked Ron. Ron's statement made Hermione just a little bit more nervous than she already was and she revived her buried habit of chewing on her nails.

After all of the years of rivalry between the two houses, when Draco Malfoy sat in the chair next to Hermione Granger everyone stopped and their stares froze on the unlikely interaction of snakes and lions sharing a table.

Once Draco pulling Pansy, Theo, Tracey, and Blaise all sat down Hermione started her prepared speech. "I know you all are very much less than friends, but there is something that you should know. Uhh..uhhh." "We have been seeing each other since the middle of last summer when I was tasked with helping families rebuild their homes" said Draco.

Everyone gasped and Ron shouted "Keep your Bloody mits off of her you disgusting ferret!"

"Ronald Billius Weasley! I don't have to have permission from you to date someone and you aren't going to change my mind. Draco happens to matter more to me than even my ancient ruins book!"

Ron grew a fiery red and stormed out of the Three Broomsticks with a determined look on his face.

"Oh Hermione don't worry I could tell you were in love by the way your Wrackspurts moved," Said Luna as she skipped back to the castle.

It was quite a surprise to Hermione that not only had Harry stayed, he hadn't said a word. When he looked up to find her staring a weak smile broke through his confused frown and he walked off to make more quidditch tactics.

After the war the Slytherins had seemed to calm down a bit and accept muggle-borns into their lives. Hermione was pleased to know none of them had used the M word because had they she didn't know how she could have stopped herself from hexing them to hell.

Tracey the only Slytherin to get angry and after Draco and Hermione's words she ran straight back to the dungeons.

After a long awkward silence Theo got up and left flashing a small smile at Hermione. Blaise soon followed and Draco whispered something in Hermione's ear and before leaving snogged Hermione senseless right in front of almost the whole school's population.

Soon after they left Daphne walked in and the surprisingly friendly snakes had a great lunch with Hermione and promised to see her again.

. . .

_Gryffindor boys dormitory_

Harry didn't know how he was going to cope with Hermione snogging none other than his school enemy and her terrorizer for the rest of the year.

He knew that Malfoy had changed and that he and Hermione were truly in love but he just couldn't completely rid himself of prior prejudices. And to add on top of that Ron had disgraced the house by acting very unsupportive while the snakes demonstrated that they had full out changed.

Deciding to be a good friend Harry made plans for a guy's night out in the Room of Requirements.

. . .

_Room of Requirements_

Hermione had been very grateful when he told her of the plans he had tonight and all of the Slytherins had shown up.

To make things more interesting they had spiked the fire whiskey with truth potion so no-one could get away with hurting anyone or suppressed feelings.

Once Harry, Draco, Neville, Theo, Blaise, and an angry Ron had sat down with bottles in their hands everyone had much relaxed and was taking advantage of each other's truths.

It had started with Draco when Ron asked "what do you see in Hermione anyway?"

Draco smirked and responded "Well she is smart, beautiful, and she had the best body to love, not that you would know weasel."

Ron was on the verge of screaming curses at everyone but he calmed himself down and tried to respond with 'well I took Hermione's virginity,' but "but she would never have sex with me!" came out instead.

The whole room roared with laughter while Ron looked as though he was about to explode.

Soon everyone was asking embarrassing questions of one another.

"Draco, did you really lay Pansy" asked Blaise "No'" stated Draco "Me and Hermione were first together"

Many boys groaned of scary internal imaging.

"Hey Harry!" shouted Theo "Who is your favorite Slytherin girl?" "Well I have to say Pansy has become quite the sexy witch now that her face has lost its puggyness." Said Harry shocked that he himself had said that.

After many other embarrassing moments each boy snuck back to their dorm except for Ron who sat in the Room of Requirements feeling extremely sorry for himself and wondering why he let such a great woman like Hermione slip away.

****

**I know there wasn't any Pansy/Harry in there but there will be I promise! Maybe even in the next chapter. Which probably won't be up for a while because I am going to North Carolina for two weeks.. But since I would miss my FF's so much I hope to update by July 4****th**** if you guys think this is worth continuing. I am also hoping to update my Dramione, 'The Sorting Test' by then. So please review and maybe you have a place where you want Pansy and Harry to really meet?**

**~ LaRae**


End file.
